


soft touches

by dumbbitchhours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: kiss promptsin this drabbe:61.Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp;72.When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead;74.Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	soft touches

You sat at your vanity in the bedroom you shared with the young Fire Lord, staring yourself in the eyes and daring yourself to cry. You had a long, bad day of counsel and internation meetings. The world took slowly to trusting Zuko, and they were taking even slower to you.

Zuko offered to sit in with you as he had done before, but today you told him you could handle it yourself. _Surely these grown men in power could restrain themselves and keep a respectful manner without the Fire Lord’s presence_ , you had thought.

You were grilled nearly to tears. Now you sat at your mirror, trembling with frustration as you pulled your hair from your updo. You heard the soft _snaps_ as your roots released from your scalp, felt the series of stings. You wish you had stood up and hollered at the distasteful men, but that would be unbecoming of a good royal consort. Or would it? You were confused. You didn’t know how to make them respect you.

You heard some distant yelling. It sounded like Zuko. The Kyoshi Warriors must have told him what happened. Suki and the girls loved and trusted you as much as they did Zuko; they often accompanied you in these meetings and never hesitated to report poor behavior. _Good,_ you thought bitterly, _someone’s getting the verbal lashing they deserve._

You pulled your brush roughly through your hair and sniffed. Zuko’s muffled voice echoed through the halls before a sudden silence fell. A few moments later, you heard the door creak open.

“Y/N?” Zuko’s voice was softened, sweet. He came to you at your vanity.  


You hugged him around his waist from your seat once he was in arm’s length. His arms came around you and you pressed your face into his warmth and sighed. “What did Suki tell you?”

Zuko grimaced though you couldn’t see it. “Nasty old men,” He grumbled, “I welcome them into my home and they insult my spouse. They should be ashamed of themselves.”

“You yell at them for me?” You looked up at Zuko, the corners of your mouth daring you to grin for you knew the answer.  


Zuko’s face was scrunched up in anger, though his eyes looked sad. “Of course I did. I told them to act like the government leaders they were and to come back once they’ve learned.” Spirits, he had no idea how cute he was when he wrinkled his nose, furrowed his brows.

You stood up and brushed your thumb over the tension in his forehead. You pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I think you might have just cursed us into never having allies for as long as those men live.” You jested.

Zuko chuckled, brushing his nose against yours. “A poorly tempered ally is no ally at all.” He pulled you into another kiss, his hands on your torso and yours cupping his face.

His fingers found their way under your robes and you gasped at the feeling of his fingertips softly brushing your skin. “ _Zuko_. . . .” You cooed.

He smiled against your lips. “Yes, baby?”

You hated to break the mood, but you wanted to know. “Do you really think I’m good enough to help lead the Fire Nation?”

Zuko pulled away to look at you, but you refused to meet his eyes. He brushed some hair behind your ear. “Of course I do.” He tugged you over to the bed and sat next to you. “Baby, look at me.” You reluctantly met his yellow gaze. “You are one of the smartest people I know. You’ve done things I never could. I love you and once the nation gets to know you better, they will too.” You smiled softly and he kissed your cheek.

“I love you too.” You responded, fingers curling at the nape of his neck and into his hair.  


Zuko’s lips grazed your jaw, he pulled you into his lap. He pecked at your neck, fingers pushing at your robes. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
